


Kokujin Brothers

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [49]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Kakashi as Sirius, Multiple reincartnations, Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a formerly wizard Kakashi saves Uzushiogakure with his little brother by teasing Konoha-nin until they give chase</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kokujin Brothers

"Raiton! Eight o'clock." Kakashi called, tightening his grip onto the harness as he did so. "Katon! Seven-forty!"

The male golden eagle pulled its wings in to do a roll that had the two jutsu passing harmlessly over curled talons before spreading its wings again once right side up again. "I see Hayai. Meet in two."

Kakashi patted the giant bird even as he kept his focus on the Konoha shinobi chasing them.

_Really,_ he thought a bit wryly, _I get myself into the oddest situations. First with being reincarnated as a wizard in a completely different world then reincarnated back into my original world some nine years before I was even born- somehow managing to drag along my brother with me._

And hadn't _that_ been an interesting conversation. Regulus _still_ wanted to meet both Hatake Sakumo _and_ Namikaze Minato.

(Though it was probably good that he found his otouto before he'd gotten attached to the name Ahaakka Takeshi- Kokujin Koushaku was _definitely_ better. He wasn't sure what he'd been thinking but he blamed it on being _five_ for the _third_ time.

On having to experience **_puberty_ ** for a _third time_.)

A twist of chakra captured his attention and he called out. "Futon! Five o'clock! 10 seconds!"

" _Shinobi_." Sakudo scoffed, wings beating raise their altitude before the summon twisted so it flew at an angle so that the long blade-like gust of wind could pass harmlessly.

Really, ninja needed better ways to deal with airborne enemies then tossing jutsu at them and hoping it'd hit. Maybe he and Regulus could reinvent brooms here?

A disgruntled squawk sounded, signaling that their younger siblings arrived. "I hate not being able to just fly out of range!"

"I met Otousan!" Regulus said by way of greeting, delight lighting up the now four year old's face. "He's _nasty_." This was said with an unholy kind of glee that he'd last seen when they had been putting their heads together with the twins about traps during the war.

"Layered Raiton and Futon!" Hayai complained as she ducked under a flashy fire jutsu. "He cost me _feathers_! _He **singed** a _**tail** **feather**!"

Kakashi focused on his brother now that the two summons were present to watch for jutsu. "Did you manage to set it up before getting yourself chased?"

"Of course." Regulus huffed, "The bridge is ready to be used, the only thing needed is to connect it to Uzu which is set for when the cuffs," he said referring to the runic fūinjutsu cuffs the eagles wore that allowed them to be summoned. "Get's within a certain distance. Instant bridge."

Kakashi nodded and called to the, now bickering (something about aerial maneuvers), summons. "Pick up speed! I want us to reach Uzu before nightfall! And-"

" _'Don't go too fast for the shinobi to tire themselves out following us.'_ " Hayai repeated, resigned.

When they arrived at Uzushiogakure as the sky bled to night, it was in style.

Hayai, having dove into the sea to collect water, descended on the burning village like a kind of water kami, putting out the fires and providing more water for the mainly suiton-aligned Uzu-nin then their dammed river. The large group of Konoha-nin split in two to both evacuate the civilians (using a conveniently placed bridge) and assist the flagging Uzu-nin (Regulus was right, Tousan was nasty). Sakudo descended on the advancing Iwa-Kumo combo in a whirlwind of fire that would have done Fawkes proud.


End file.
